Make Some Noise
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: ' Its time to be me ', Draco decides to be who he is.
1. Being Me

A/N : I have major writers block and I cant finish the two chapters which is why im writing this one-shot song fic ... So yea enjoy

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or the song Make Some Noise by Hannah Montana

* * *

Draco POV

_It's easy to feel like_  
_You're all alone_  
_To feel like nobody knows_

I stared at the dark haired beauty from across the Great Hall, my heart is pounding for what im about to do and I know im not gonna be able to go back.

_The great that you are_  
_The good that's inside you_  
_Is trying so hard to break through\_  
_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_  
_You won't know if you never try_  
_I will be there with you all of the way_  
_You'll be fine_

Standing up, I walked slowly away from my table with Slytherins eyes on me

_Don't let anyone_  
_Tell you that you're not strong enough_  
_Don't give up_  
_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_  
_That's more than enough_  
_So come on and raise your voice_  
_speak your mind and make some noise_  
_And sing_  
_Hey, hey_  
_Make some noise_  
_Hey, hey, yeah_

Walking passed the Ravenclaw table I captured thier eyes too, but I kept my head foward, eyes trained on one person and one person alone.

_You want to be known_  
_You want to be heard_  
_And know you are beautiful_  
_You have so much to give_  
_Some change you wanna live_  
_So shout it out and let it show_

**' You can do this Draco, You can do this '** I chanted to myself in my head as I neared the Gryffindor table.

_You have a diamond inside of your heart_  
_A light that shines bright as the stars_  
_Don't be afraid to be all that you are_  
_You'll be fine_  
_Don't let anyone_  
_Tell you that you're not strong enough_  
_Don't give up_  
_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_  
_That's more than enough_  
_So come on and raise your voice_  
_speak your mind and make some noise_  
_And sing_  
_Hey, hey_  
_Make some noise_  
_Hey, hey, yeah_

I stood behind him and he turned his head up to look at me, those turquoise eyes **(1)** glittering behind his glasses making my stomach tingle.

_You can't just sit back and watch the world change_  
_What matters is what you've got to say_  
_There's no one else who can stand in your place_  
_So come on it's never too late_  
_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_  
_You won't know if you never try_

" Dra- Malfoy what are you doing here ? " Harry asked, his eyes shifting, I took a deep breath, pulled him up and kissed him with all I had.

_You can't just sit back and watch the world change_  
_What matters is what you've got to say_  
_There's no one else who can stand in your place_  
_So come on it's never too late_  
_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_  
_You won't know if you never try_

Pulling back from the kiss I looked deep into his eyes and said very clearly, " I love you "

_Don't let anyone_  
_Tell you that you're not strong enough_  
_Don't give up_  
_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_  
_That's more than enough_  
_So come on and raise your voice_  
_speak your mind and make some noise_  
_And sing_  
_Hey, hey_  
_Make some noise_  
_Hey, hey, yeah_

The Great Hall was silent as a mouse but did you think we cared ? No.

_Hey, hey_  
_(Make some noise)_  
_speak your mind and make some noise_  
_And sing hey, yeah_  
_Hey, yeah_  
_Hey, yeah_  
_Make some noise_  
_Hey, yeah_  
_Hey, yeah_  
_Hey, yeah_

His eyes shone with tears and he hugged me tight and sobbed out " I love you too ! Oh Merlin I love you too ! " and pulled me into another kiss.

_Make some noise_  
_Hey, yeah_  
_Hey, yeah_  
_Hey, yeah_  
_Make some noise_  
_Hey, yeah_  
_Hey, yeah_  
_Hey, yeah_  
_Make some noise_

" You finally did it " Harry whispered to me and I did, I finally made some noise.

_FIN_

* * *

A/N : Yea this is what I came up with ... Hope you like it ... Review !

**(1)** - While watching Harry Potter 8, I was looking at his eyes and they were a blueish green type of color so yea I put turquoise, So sue Me.


	2. Author's Note

A/N : DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK I SAY ?! Didnt I say DONT SIGN IN AS A GUEST TO BE A SMARTASS !? I KNOW THAT DANIEL RADCLIFFE'S EYES ARE BLUE YOU FUCKING IDIOT ! I JUST WANTED TO EXPLAIN WHY I SAID THAT HE HAD BLUE GREEN EYES AND WHAT I SEEN IN THE MOVIE ! IT PISSES ME OFF TO THE FUCKING CORE THAT SOME PEOPLE JUST WANT TO BE SMARTASSES ! Now I could say ... FUCK YOUR MOTHER THIS IS FANFICTION ! You may not see the review but I recieved it in my mailbox and I scared my brother half to death cause I jumped up and flew through the house cursing, sorry to my other readers its not to you but to other people who would think of signing in as a guest to try and criticize badly on what I do ... Thank you for reading this and goodbye


	3. Thoughts

A/N : This chapter is dedicated to **Lizzie's last night** because she seemed disappointed that the story ended, so yea I'm gonna give this story a chance.

Disclaimer : I own nothing

* * *

- Thoughts -

Harry was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry under his invisibility cloak since it was about 11:06 **(1)** at night and he wasnt suppose to be out at this time. His thoughts were wondering and when Harry's thoughts wonder they wonder to some pretty bizarre shit,_ ' Draco's hair looked so nice today without all that gel weighing it down '_ Harry thought wistfully as he turned a corner to some hallway, he didn't quite remember what floor he was on anyway but he knew it was somewhere between theeeee 4th floor and theeee ... Ah fuck it he doesn't remember. **(2)**

At the same time another figure was walking the same hallway lost in his thoughts but unlike Harry, his thoughts keep a little more grounded and don't get as far but they still consisted around one person and no one else ... Alright these thoughts consisted of two people ... Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter._ ' Ok reasons to go out with Blaise, 1- He's a Slytherin, 2- My parent's like him, 3- He's sweet and respectful ... And that's all I could think of now onto Harry ... 1- He's smart when he's not pressured, 2- He's also sweet, 3- He's fun, 4 - I love him '_ . The last thought made a tingle go through him and smile faintly to himself as he kept walking.

They both passed each other but was so lost in thought about one another, the only thing that was felt was the feel of magic and small gust of wind that carried each other's scent,

_' Harry '_

_' Draco '_

* * *

A/N : How did you like it ? I need about 3 positive reviews and I will continue ... This chap is short I know but its only a preview, I'm putting the decision of continuing this story in _your _ hands readers !

Next Chapter : Harry and Draco make their decisions.

**(1)** - I just wanted to be different and put the 06 .. * Giggle * Lame I know but that me deal with it.

**(2)** - I do the whole dragging out the letter thing when I'm trying to remember something, that wasn't actually a thought _of_ Harry's but more like stray thinking of the author ^_^ Your gonna see a lot of dragging out letters but not overwhelmingly so.


End file.
